Major characters
This is a list of many of the major characters throughout the centuries (millennia for some) of Warcraft history. These characters may appear in any of the games, expansions, books, or any other official Blizzard source material. Keep in mind that some are dead, some have changed, and some have undetermined fates. Please note that this catalog is not for characters made up by players. __TOC__ Importance key Warcraft: Orcs & Humans Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne World of Warcraft World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King World of Warcraft: Cataclysm World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor World of Warcraft: Legion World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth |list1style=text-align:center;}} | colwidth = 50% | colstyle = text-align:left; | col1header = | col1 = *'BtDP' - Beyond the Dark Portal *'B&H' - Of Blood and Honor *'CoH' - Cycle of Hatred *'DoD' - Day of the Dragon *'DotA' - Dawn of the Aspects *'Illidan' - World of Warcraft: Illidan *'JP:ToW ' - [[Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War|''Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War]] *'LoC' - Lord of the Clans (most of the storyline from the cancelled Warcraft Adventures game) *'NotD' - Night of the Dragon *'RotH' - Rise of the Horde *'RotLK' - Arthas: Rise of the Lich King | col2header = | col2 = *'Sr' - Stormrage *'TLG' - The Last Guardian *'tS:PtC ' - The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm *'T:TotA' - Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects *'ToD' - Tides of Darkness *'V:SotH' - Vol'jin: Shadows of the Horde *'WC ' - War Crimes *'WA1' - War of the Ancients 1: The Well of Eternity *'WA2' - War of the Ancients 2: The Demon Soul *'WA3' - War of the Ancients 3: The Sundering *'Wh' - Wolfheart }} | colwidth = 50% | colstyle = text-align:left; | col1header = | col1 = *'A:SotW' - Anduin: Son of the Wolf *'Ashbringer' - World of Warcraft: Ashbringer *'Blackhand' - Blackhand (comic) *'BaT' - Blood and Thunder (comic) *'CotW ' - Curse of the Worgen *'Comic' - World of Warcraft (Wildstorm comic) *'FL' - Magni: Fault Lines *'GatS' - Gul'dan and the Stranger | col2header = | col2 = *'H:AMD' - Highmountain: A Mountain Divided *'N:ToS' - Nightborne: Twilight of Suramar *'PoP' - Pearl of Pandaria *'SW:DH' - The Sunwell Trilogy 1: Dragon Hunt *'SW:SoI' - The Sunwell Trilogy 2: Shadows of Ice *'SW:GL' - The Sunwell Trilogy 3: Ghostlands *'Saga' - Warcraft Saga *'WCL' - Warcraft: Legends }} | colwidth = 50% | colstyle = text-align:left; | col1header = | col1 = *'DK ' - Death Knight (manga) *'Mage' - Mage (manga) *'Shaman' - Shaman (manga) | col2header = | col2 = *'ShW:DoO' - Shadow Wing 1 The Dragons of Outland *'ShW:NP' - Shadow Wing 2 Nexus Point }} ' - World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game *'TToS' - The Tomb of Sargeras audio drama | col2header = | col2 = *'WotTH' - War of the Three Hammers |list1style=text-align:left;}} }} Races Arakkoa Burning Legion update.}} Draenei Dragons Dragon Aspects Dragon Aspects' consorts Dragon Aspects' children Other dragons Drogbar Dwarves Ironforge dwarves Wildhammer dwarves Dark Iron dwarves Elementals Elves Blood elves Half-elves High elves Night elves Nightborne Eternals Demigods Loa Old Gods and Elemental Lieutenants Titans and Titanic watchers Other deities Forsaken Val'kyr Goblins Gnomes Hozen Humans Mogu Mantid Naaru Naga Ogres Ogre magi Gronn Orcs and half-breeds Orcs Fel orcs Mag'har Half-orcs Mok'Nathal Pandaren The Qiraji and The Silithid Scourge Tauren update.}} Trolls Forest trolls Jungle trolls Vrykul update.}} Worgen Notes * The criteria for listing characters on this page has not been clearly defined, but if you would like to make significant changes, please add a discussion on the talk page. External links pl:Major characters Category:Major characters